List of Magic Users
This is a list of all of the known Magic Users that have been noted to exist. A *Ally/Minion: a form of Magic user that will help the main protagonist or the main antagonist in their respected series. *Alter Forms: Sorcerers that have a seperate personality or a sorcerer that looks and acts similar to another in their respected series. *Animals: Magic animals. *Anime Sorcerers: Sorcerers that have appeared in an Anime series. *Angles: Light Elemental creatures that have appeared in various midia. *Avatars: Magic Users that are reincarnations of other Sorcerersa. B *Book Sorcerers: Sorcerers that have appeared in a book series. C *Cartoon Sorcerers: Sorcerers that have appeared in a cartoon series. *Cambions: Sorcerers that are half-humanous and half of another species. *Centaurs: A magical species known to exist in mazes. *Chanters: A form of Magic Users that use a form of chanting *Chi Wizards: A user of Chi (or Qi) magic. *Chosen Ones: The Chosen One, a trope used in most media. *Comedy Sorcerers: Magic Users that appear in a comedic series. *Comic Book Sorcerers: Any known magic User that has appeared in a Comic Book. *Crossover Sorcerers: Any known magic user that has appeared in a crossover. *Cryptids: In some media the Cryptids, moden mythical animals, have a form of magic. *Cursed: Some Sorcerers have their magic from a Curse, or at least use to. D *Dark Fantasy Sorcerers: Sorcerers that have appeared in a twisted or dark fantasy series. *Death Gods: Any know god of Death. *Deceased: A Sorcerers that has died in their respected series. *Deities: Sorcerers that are Gods or have god-live abilities. *Demons: A famous form of Magic Species. *Djinnis: For form of Magic Species, often referred to as Genies. *Doctors and Scientists: While they are mainly seen in Sci-Fi, some known Doctors and Scierntists also appears in Fantasy. *Dragons: A famous Magical Species. *Dream Creatures: Sorcerers that have the power over dreaming or have originsated from the Realm of Dreams themself. *Druids: A form of Elemental Magic user that appears mainly in the Forest. *Dwarves: Magic Users that are a part of the Dwarth species, or a Sorcerer that have drawthism. E *Elementals: Sorcerers that hole an Elemental power. *Elves: A menber of either the Elf or Drow speices. *Ents: Living Trees F *Fairies: A member of the Fairy magical species. *False Sorcerers: Sorcerers that lack any form of magic, however holds a major role in the series they originated from. *Fantasy Sorcerers: Sorcerers that have only appeared in a Fantasy series, as that is what they originated from. *Females: A female magic user. *Force of Nature: Sorcerers that also act as a force of nature. *Forest Spirits: Sorcerers that have control over nature. G *Game Bosses: a magic user that is a boss in a video game. *Golems: A forms of Magical Species that holds similarities to Robots but have no real relation to them. H *Healers: Magic Users that have the ability to heal others. *Heroes: Protagonists. I *Indie/Doujin Sorcerers: Sorcerers that have appeared in Indie or Doujin franchises. K *Knights: Form of warriors. L *Leaders: Magic Users that will lead others. *Live Action Sorcerers: Sorcerers that are played by real life actors. M *Mages: A form of Magic Users, often considered as the waekest form of one. *Magic: Magic. *Magic Hunters: Anyone who will try to hunt down various forms of magic. *Masgic Items: Items with magical abilities. *Magic Robots: A robot with magical powers or runs on a magic source. *Magic Users: Sorcerers that use the attribute of magic in their respected series. *Magic Wielders: Anyone who uses a magic item. *Magical Species: Any known species that has appeared in a fantasy series. *Males: Male magic users. *Mentioned Only Sorcerers: Sorcerers that have only been mentioned or have seen in flashbacks but still have a major role in their respected series. *Merfolk: Any sorcerer hat can breath under water. *Mind Control: Sorcerers that have the ability to control the minds of others. *Mimics: A form of Magical Species, that often appear in Video Games as of late. *Minotaurs: A form of Magical Spoecies that originated in Greek. *Movies Sorcerers: Sorcerers that have appeared in a movie. *Mythology: Sorcerers fromany form of Myhtology. N *necromancers: A form of Magic User that can bring back the dead. *Neutral Sorcerers: Sorcerers that are moraly neutral or moraly ambiguous. *Noncorporeal: Sorcerers that can go through walls. O *One Time Sorcerers: Sorcerers that have appeared only once in their respected series. *Orcs: a form of Magical Species. *Other: Sorcerers that do not belong to a series, they belong to actual people. P *Parady/Homege: Sorcerers that are based off of others to either make fun of them or to complement them. *Partners in Magic: a duo, trio or a small group of sorcerers. *Party Members: Sorcerers that will team up with the main protagonist in either a video game or a tabletop. *Category:Phoenixes: A magical bird. *Pirates: Pirates with magic. *Power Stealers: Sorcerers that have stolen powers from others. *Psychics: Psychics in a fantasy series. *Pure of Heart: Sorcerers that have a pure heart. R *Redeemed: a former villain that has either redeemed themselves or with given closure for their actions. *Retired: A magic user that has retired from their work. *Resurrected: A magic user that has come back from the dead for some reason. *Royalty: A magic user that belongs to a royal family, wreather by blood or odopted into it. S *Sciance Fantasy Sorcerers: Any characters from a Science Fantasy series. *Shadow Creatures: a creature created from a shadow or by dark magic. *Category:Shapeshifters: Sorcerers that can change their shape. *Shamans: A form of a magic user. *Skeletons: A magical Skeleton. *Sorcerer Groups: A group of magic users. *Sorcerer Types: Any known 'Type' of magic users. *Sorcerers: A magic user. *Category:Sorcerers in Training: A magic user that is canonicly eighteen years of age or younger. *Sorcerers Related to Other Sorcerers: A magic user that is related to another, such as sibling, spouce, perant, or child. This is either by blood or adopted. *Space Wizards: any known sorcerer that has visited the reach of space. *Stage Hazards: Sorcerers that get in the way are challenge the player(s) of either a table top or a video game. *Summoners: Magic users that can summon others. T *Tabeltop Sorcerers: Sorcerers that originated from a tabeltop game. *Technomagic: Sorcerers that also use machines. *Time Manipulationh: Sorcerers tha have the ability over time. *Titans: Titans ang Giants. *Toyline Sorcerers: Sorcerers that are mainly a part of a toyline. *Trolls: a form of magical species. U *Unnamed: a magic user that has their real name hidden. *Unicorns: a villainous magical species. *Undead: A being that has come back from the dead, more or less. V *Vampires: An undead magical species. *Category:Video Game Sorcerers: Sorcerers that are from a video game. *Villains: an antagnist. *Voodoo: Sorcerers that use a form of Voodoo magic. *Vortex Manipulation: A magic user that can control vortexes, portals or gravity. W *Warlock: A form of an evil warlord-like magic user. *werewolves: A form of magical species. *Witches: a common form of a magic user. *Wizards: a common form of a magic user. Y *Yōkai: a class of magical species mainly seen in Japan. Z *Zombies: An undead being. Shamans Category:Browse Category:Sorcerer Types